El café más dulce
by saranghee
Summary: Keith trabaja en la cafetería para poder pagar sus estudios y Lance, un estudiante bastante especial, decide hacerse asiduo en la cafetería y en la vida de Keith - AU, Klance


Buenas gente! Regreso con otro regalito que escribí, esta vez ha sido para Chui de MT e igualmente a modo de amigo secreto pero está vez es un amigo secreto de San Valentin... Es un Klance AU que espero les guste

* * *

El café más dulce

**\- Dame el café más dulce que tengas por favor.**

Habían muchas maneras de pedir café, desde dando los nombres o pidiendo una recomendación y la mayoría de las veces lo que oía era un "Café expreso, por favor", pero nunca en los días que llevaba trabajando allí, Keith había escuchado a alguien pedirle "el café más dulce", o sea, cualquier café si le pones diez terrones de azúcar va a ser "el más dulce", ¿No?

**\- ¿Perdón? -** Insistió, procurando que no se notara demasiado el "¿Es que eres estúpido? en la pregunta, no quería ofender a un cliente aunque se lo mereciera.

**\- El café más dulce, ya sabes… ¿Tienes algún café con caramelo y crema? -** ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Keith sabía que no llevaba mucho trabajando allí, quiz días si contaba el par de días de capacitación y que era normal que la gente tuviese muchos gustos en temas de café, sin embargo, ¿El idiota ese quería un coma diabético?

**\- Por supuesto -** A pesar de cualquier pensamiento previo, Keith asintió, anotó en su pequeña comandera e iba a voltear para caminar a la pantalla táctil cuando el cliente volvió a llamarlo con un sonoro "¡Hey!" **\- ¿Algo más? -** Realmente se estaba esforzando para no sacar su lado sarcástico.

**\- Sí; quiero un pastel de chocolate y un sándwich de carne con queso, también un jugo de frutas natural -** Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿Se iba a comer todo eso solo? El pelinegro tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no recriminar al joven y salió de allí lo más rápido posible.

[...]

* * *

El cliente dispuesto a comer un montón, a actuar como sabelotodo, a retar a Keith de que podía atender las mesas mejor que él a pesar de no trabajar allí y mucho más… Ese cliente, se llamaba Lance y era cubano. Nacido y criado en Estados Unidos, Keith lo sabía porque llevaba semanas yendo periódicamente (Por no decir todos los días) y hablaba demasiado para colmo de la salud mental del pobre trabajador de aquella cafetería.

Keith trabajaba en ese pequeño café para pagar sus estudios de abogado y Lance estudiaba en la Universidad de enfrente… El pelinegro sabía más cosas de Lance que de cualquier otra persona porque el muchacho al parecer no tenía con quien hablar ya que en cuanto se sentaba en su mesa de siempre comenzaba a contarle todo. TODO. Y ese día no fue diferente; llegó cerca de las 17 horas y no llevaba buena cara.

**\- ¿Todo bien? -** Le preguntó mientras anotaba el pedido en la comandera sin siquiera preguntarle, no era difícil saber que pediría lo mismo que todos los días, aunque nunca antes le vió aquella cara de tres metros.

**\- No… Me ha estado yendo mal este semestre y aunque mi sueño es ser piloto de carreras, tampoco puedo descuidar la Universidad -** Sí, Lance ya le comentó hace unos días atrás que estudiaba Medicina en pos de poder ayudar a su familia, con esa carrera ganaría bastante y tendría algo seguro, no como un piloto de carreras, que si te iba mal entonces no te llamaban para competir.

**\- Podría ayudarte a estudiar, ¿Qué ramo te da problemas? -** Ni siquiera luego de decirlo encontró el motivo retorcido que lo llevó a ofrecerse, por lo que tampoco detuvo su lengua ante el: **\- Aunque si pasaras más tiempo estudiando y menos tiempo coqueteandole a las chicas de enfermería te iría mejor -** que le siguió.

El garzón sabía que Lance era un rompecorazones, o más bien un coqueto al que le iba del culo en las relaciones, lo sabía porque el mismo protagonista de esas historias se lo contó, al parecer el muchacho nunca se guardaba nada y menos si creía que eso lo haría ver mejor.

**\- No es mi culpa ser tan sexy e irresistible, Keith… No te veo hablando con ningún otro cliente aparte de mí -** Tenía un punto, un punto que logró ruborizar levemente al pobre joven trabajador porque efectivamente era correcto. Él nunca interactuaba con nadie más que no fuese Lance, aunque no lo encontraba sexy. No, claro que no.

**\- Eso es porque ningún otro cliente me cuenta toda su vida sin que se lo pregunte y hablando de eso, tengo más mesas que atender -** Y con eso escogió retirarse, entre antes saliera de allí, mejor.

[...]

* * *

Un año pasa rápido cuando pierdes la noción del tiempo y eso es lo que le había sucedido a Keith… El año pasó volando por encima de su cabeza y la Navidad se le venía encima; en Octubre pasado había cumplido los 25 años y junto a eso también su primer año en la cafetería. Nunca creyó que duraría tanto tiempo en ese empleo parcial pero así fue, cada día era siempre interesante y su jefe no era una mala persona, un poco extraño sí pero bastante amable y después de todo. ¿Qué viejo no es excéntrico? Si uno buscaba esa palabra en el diccionario figuraba la foto de Coran a un lado.

En fin, retomando la línea de esta historia… Coran decidió que la cafetería se cerraría durante los días de fiesta por lo que 24 y 25 estaría libre y sin planes de hacer nada, como todos los años durante esas fechas. La madre de Keith, Krolia, viajaba mucho por su trabajo y ese año no sería diferente.

**\- ¿En qué piensas, Keith?, ¿En mi regalo de Navidad? - **Y para más remate, nunca pudo librarse el molesto de Lance. Continuaba yendo sagradamente cada día, incluso a veces lo había seguido a casa y se presentaba allí los días libres con alguna excusa como videojuegos y pizza. Extrañamente, Keith nunca le cerraba la puerta en la cara aunque quisiera.

**\- ¿Por qué debería tenerte un regalo? - **Dios, ¿No se cansaba nunca?

**\- Porque yo sí te tengo uno -** Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba para nada, ¿Qué motivos tendría Lance para darle un regalo? Ya tiene suficiente con todos sus hermanos y sus padres, una gran familia latina… ¿Para qué gastar dinero en él?

**\- ¿Por qué? -** Porqué, porqué, porqué… Tantos por qués y Keith solo quería secar las estúpidas tazas, pero Lance sentado en la barra de la cafetería y hablándole sobre regalos de Navidad no le ayudaba en nada.

**\- Somos amigos, Keith. Es obvio que **_**yo **_**soy tu mejor amigo, porque nadie más te aguanta y pasaremos la Navidad juntos… Mi familia quiere que vengas - **No era ni humanamente posible ni biológicamente posible abrir los ojos más de lo que el pelinegro lo estaba haciendo, si no fuese porque abrir la boca y boquear como pez es de mala educación y algo para nada correcto: Lo estaría haciendo.

A ver, es que, no logra entenderlo para nada… Él solo es un garzón en una cafetería que ha tenido que aguantar a Lance todos los días, durante un año, incluso en su casa. Le ha abierto la puerta durante la tarde, ha jugado videojuegos con él, han cenado pizza fría en la mesa de su cocina porque ninguno de ellos ha tenido la decencia de cocinar, pero eso no significa que sean amigos, ¿O sí? Simplemente estaba "aguantando" a Lance porque, bueno… Así no se sentía tan solo cuando su madre no estaba.

**\- Olvidalo, no iré - **Era definitivo, no tenía ningún motivo para pasar la Nochebuena con la familia de Lance y mucho menos el día de Navidad con ellos, ¡Tendría que comprar regalos para todos! No, definitivamente no.

[...]

* * *

**\- ¡Bienvenido, Keith! -** Mierda.

La madre de Lance lo abrazaba en la puerta de entrada y Keith seguía sin entender cómo carajos se dejó convencer para asistir. Ni siquiera podía moverse ya que en una mano llevaba las bolsas con algunos regalos y en la otra un pastel de manzana que compró camino a la residencia de los McClain, lo único que podía hacer era aceptar ese abrazo y esperar que la noche (y el día) pasaran rápido para poder largarse de allí.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones, risas y ruidos, ¡Eran tan ruidosos! Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y ponían canciones que nunca en su vida escuchó, al parecer una tal Marina era la cantante favorita de una de las hermanas de Lance (Keith no lograba aprenderse los nombres de nadie) y el castaño no perdía la oportunidad para tocarle las narices sobre eso.

Siendo casi la media noche, todos los menores que creían en Santa Claus ya estaban acostados y los adultos compartían el ponche con galletas de jengibre junto a la chimenea. Lance estaba sentado sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón donde el pelinegro estaba y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Keith se sentía en familia; no podía arrepentirse de haber asistido. Los padres de Lance eran muy cariñosos y sus hermanos agradables y chistosos, le dolía la cara de tanto reírse.

**\- Gracias por venir -** Escuchó a Lance decirle muy bajito, casi apoyándose en él para hablarle al oído. Keith movió la mano de un lado para otro, en un gesto claro de estarle restando importancia al asunto, ÉL debería de estarle agradeciendo a Lance… Darle las gracias por invitarlo a una de las mejores noches de su vida, ¿Qué hubiese estado haciendo en ese momento? Seguramente comiendo recalentado y viendo las primeras temporadas de BoJack Horseman, a solas.

**\- No hay de qué - **Maldijo internamente a su orgullo… Debía ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que la vida era un poco menos asquerosa cuando Lance andaba dando vueltas a su alrededor: Siempre lograba hacerlo reír (Incluso durante un turno de trabajo), iban a la misma Universidad y no tenían ni idea por lo que desde que lo descubrieron Lance comenzó a motivarlo a mejorar todavía más las notas en una clara sana competencia de egos. Mientras recordaba eso no podía dejar fuera de que a veces se sorprendía a si mismo esperando que Lance tocara la puerta de su departamento con una pizza para jugar en la consola.

Mierda. Efectivamente Lance se había vuelto su amigo, ya no recordaba un día durante ese tiempo en el cual no se hubiesen visto. Cuando le pasaba algo y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, ¿Con quién se desquitaba? Con Lance. Cuando estaba feliz por alguna buena calificación, ¿A quién se la restregaba en la cara? A Lance. Todo estaba relacionado y el poder pasar la Navidad junto al castaño era una de las mejores cosas que podría haberle ocurrido.

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido para Keith, no porque quisiera seguir durmiendo, ¡Claro que no!, de hecho estaba en pie desde las 8:00 am; el problema residía en que pronto se levantarían los niños a abrir los regalos y comenzaba a sentirse ansioso de quizá no haber escogido bien los regalos, sobre todo el de Lance. Pero ya todos los paquetes descansaban debajo del árbol, era tarde para arrepentirse. Una vez listo y preparado para bajar, inhalo y exhalo un par de veces para prepararse y salió de la habitación.

Lance ya estaba esperándolo en el pasillo, regalandole una gran sonrisa que le dio un vuelco al corazón, ¿Qué carajos? Su, recién descubierto, mejor amigo, le llamaba con la mano para que bajaran juntos a desayunar y a abrir los regalos, se veía emocionado y hablaba sin parar sobre las Navidades cuando él era niño y corría a abrir los regalos en cuanto la luz entraba por su ventana. Keith podía perfectamente imaginarse a un Lance mucho más pequeño, todavía con pijama, abriendo los regalos y rompiendo los papeles sin cuidado, comiendo galletas y bebiendo un gran vaso de leche. Todo despeinado y con esas sonrisas tan características que tenía.

Cerró los ojos un momento y la imagen era vívida y su corazón otra vez pareció dar una voltereta que lo mareó por unos segundos, ¿Qué estaba sucediendole? Tuvo que mover la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto de negativa para poder sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza y bajar las escaleras sin riesgo de partirse la madre.

Los niños ya estaban alrededor del árbol, los sobrinos de Lance eran bastantes y Keith seguía sin saber quién era quién, pero le agradaba el ambiente que se había formado, la madre de su amigo llevó una taza de chocolate caliente para cada uno de ellos (incluido los adultos) con malvaviscos y crema. Él recibió la suya con una avergonzada sonrisa mientras observaba a los pequeños abrir los regalos… No fue sorpresa ver que Lance también estaba allí, rompiendo las envolturas sin preocuparle para nada que pudieran servir para el próximo año.

Cuando el castaño llegó a la pequeña cajita que contenía su regalo y leyó la tarjeta "de/para" Keith pudo notar perfectamente como la sonrisa se le iluminaba y posaba sus ojos fijamente en él, no le quedó más que corresponder la mirada y la sonrisa, animando a abrirla. Lance efectivamente lo hizo y sus ojos se llenaron todavía más de brillo al verlo, de hecho dio un pequeño grito de felicidad que alertó a toda la familia y, para tortura de Keith, fue mostrandoles a todos el regalo que había recibido.

El colgante de autos de carreras que le regaló ya estaba dispuesto en el cuello de Lance, que lo mostraba con orgullo, de hecho cada cierto tiempo se lo acomodaba o lo observaba con una extraña mirada que Keith no podía identificar, quizá era la misma mirada que él ponía cuando veía el regalo que recibió de Lance: Un cuaderno forrado en cuero. Era un cuaderno de viajes muy hermoso, sus páginas estaban en blanco listas y dispuestas para que Keith escribiera en ellas todo lo que deseara.

[...]

* * *

¿Conocen esa sensación de qué tu vida avanza perfectamente pero algo te falta? Eso mismo estaba sintiendo Keith.

Se había graduado, era ya un abogado senior en vías de avance, con un mejor departamento, un carro y un buen sueldo. A Lance también le estaba yendo muy bien, era un pediatra excelente y se llevaba muy bien con sus pequeños pacientes. Tres largos años habían pasado ya desde que se vieron el primer día en aquella cafetería y ahora regresaban para celebrarlo, idea de Lance obviamente.

Keith no podía evitar sentir que se estaba perdiendo de algo, que con los meses Lance parecía un poco más triste a pesar de estar siendo exitoso y a veces el mismo se sentía triste cuando su amigo dejaba su departamento luego de una tarde de conversaciones y bromas. Lo peor es que sabía que era lo que se estaba perdiendo pero no se sentía capaz de admitirlo, no mientras Lance continuase saliendo con chicas diferentes todas las semanas.

Lo que él no sabía era que Lance solamente salía con ellas porque Keith no le decía nada… Y así se pasaban, día a día, semana a semana y mes a mes, hasta que finalmente uno de los dos iba a explotar y ese efectivamente fue Lance. Ese día, en esa cafetería, todo cambiaría otra vez.

**\- ¿No vas a decir nada? -** A Lance le dolía y Keith no tenía manera de saberlo, porque en el fondo le aterraba saberlo, ¿Cómo dicen por ahí?, ¿"Cuántas cosas perdemos por miedo a perder"? Pues Keith estaba perdiendo.

**-¿Qué debería decir? -**

**\- Mierda, Keith… Llevamos años así, ¡Años! -** Lance tenía cuidado de no levantar demasiado la voz ya que no deseaba hacer un escándalo pero le estaba costando horrores, sobretodo por la forma en que su amigo lo miraba, como si estuviese loco. **\- Yo te coqueteo, tu finges que no te das cuenta, luego tu me coqueteas, pero ambos nos acobardamos y nunca llegamos a nada, ¿Cuándo me dirás algo por las chicas con las que salgo solo para darte celos?, ¿Cuándo vas a besarme? -** El castaño había llegado a su límite, estaba admitiendo cosas que nunca antes hubiese dicho, pero se sentía tan cansado, ¿Acaso todo lo imaginó?

El café de Keith se le fue por cualquier lado y la tos llegó demasiado rápido como para detenerla, teniendo que taparse la boca con ambas manos. Lance le tendió una servilleta con un gesto que decía "Estoy preocupado pero no te lo demostraré porque mi enojo pesa más", él la aceptó y con delicadeza se limpió para no seguir haciendo el ridículo.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era hilarante… Siempre tuvo la verdad frente a sus ojos pero hizo lo que la mayoría de la gente hace con los problemas: La escondió debajo de la alfombra. Y ahora esa verdad le explotaba en la cara porque Lance estaba siendo el único valiente en aquella situación. Keith sopesaba todas las opciones a una velocidad mental increíble y no encontraba ningún motivo para negar sus sentimientos que no fuese su propio temor.

**\- Tienes razón -** Si de por si le molestaba admitir que estaba equivocado, ahora la molestia era mucho peor ya que con solo dos palabras estaba admitiendo que Lance sí tenía razón, que era un cobarde por no aceptarlo antes y que el idiota de las carreras fue mucho más maduro que él. Un golpe bajo por todos lados.

Pero si Lance le ganó en confesarse y en encararlo… Keith le ganaría en dar el primer beso y eso fue lo que hizo.

El pelinegro apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa e impulsandose hacia adelante, estampó sus labios contra los de Lance, el contrario apenas y pudo reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue para abrir su boca y llevar sus manos a la ropa del contrario, Lance se aferró con fuerza y correspondió el beso con toda aquella pasión contenida de años.

[...]

* * *

**\- ¡VAMOS, LANCE ! -**

2 años después de aquel beso, Keith nunca creyó que estaría gritando por Lance en una pista de carreras…

Keith con una carrera estable y muchos contactos, usó su influencia para conseguir a Lance un día completo en una de las pistas de entrenamiento de Shiro, un cliente al cual ayudó con unos problemas de robo de indentidad. Había organizado el día perfecto, Lance podría estar todo el día conduciendo, luego lo invitaría a cenar comida cubana a un restaurante nuevo en la ciudad y cuando llegase la media noche: Le pediría matrimonio.

Luego de 5 años estaba totalmente seguro de que Lance era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida, ya no se imaginaba una vida sin su risas, sin sus bromas, sin sus comidas altas en grasas, los videojuegos en el suelo, las diversas consolas y los automóviles de colección a miniatura que tenía en todos los estantes.

Sabía que le diría que sí porque Lance planeaba pedirselo a él también, pero no dejaría que su novio volviese a ganarle una primera vez nuevamente… Lance fue el primero en confesarse y dar paso al noviazgo y Keith sería el primero en pedir su mano. Un poco de competencia sana no hacía mal a nadie, ¿No?

**\- ¿Un café dulce? - **Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no vio a su pareja bajar del auto de carreras hasta que lo tuvo enfrente, sonriéndole con sus dientes perfectos. Dios, lo amaba tanto y lo amaría toda la vida.

* * *

~ Sarah ~


End file.
